The invention relates to a continuous mixing apparatus having a mixing container with vertical arbor and having a centrifugal agitator shaft with stirring wings near the bottom of the apparatus.
The batchwise addition of the fundamental component of a mixture is of advantage in many cases. If a continuous discharging of the finished mixture (fully compounded stock) for subsequent processing stations is required, then there is the problem of buffering, i.e., providing a reservoir from which a uniform quantity per unit time is discharged.